


It's A Party, Right?

by faeriedazai



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedazai/pseuds/faeriedazai
Summary: "Yugyeom pushed himself away from the counter, leaving his spot in front of you. He walked slowly towards you, dragging his fingertips against the cold, marble counter. The only time his fingers left the counter was when he reached you a few moments later. He ran his fingertips along the back of your hand, trailing up your arm and to your neck as he moved behind you; leaving a tingling sensation throughout your body where his touch met your skin.“Why don’t we get back at him a little? What I have in mind will also get rid of the copious amount of anger and tension you’re very clearly feeling right now. Two birds, one stone.” He whispered alluringly, slowly pushing your hair aside. He leaned his head closer to yours, softly brushing his lips against your ear."Warnings: Swearing and explicit language, talks of alcohol, dirty talk, slight voyeurism (maybe idk???), oral/face fucking, unprotected sex (be safe, kids!), maybe some body worship???
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Yugyeom/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	It's A Party, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time completing and uploading a fic, and I’m really nervous about it, especially with it being smut. This isn’t the greatest, the title sucks because I am very bad with titles, and I apologize in advance! Do not copy and paste, don’t steal, don’t use without permission please! Please do not read my works if you’re under the age of 18! I hope you all enjoy!

You sat on the sofa in your friend Youngjae’s house, scrolling through Instagram on your phone as a quick distraction. When Youngjae had invited you to a small party at his place, you did not expect to see your ex there with the girl he left you for. Admittedly, you were a little pissed. You and he had agreed on being civil with one another, due to the fact that you were always in the same friend circle, but seeing him with her only three and a half weeks after things ended honestly wasn’t something you had prepared yourself for. 

“You know it’s a party, right?” Jinyoung laughed, startling you out of your Instagram induced trance, nudging your legs aside to squeeze into the spot between you and the arm of the couch.

“Shouldn’t me sitting on my phone should show you just how fun this party is?” You sighed, nodding your head towards the table of people sitting just a few feet away where your ex was seated. You placed your phone down on your lap, giving your attention to Jinyoung. 

“If it makes you feel any better…none of us wanted him to bring her here. He didn’t even give us a heads up. You know Youngjae would never do anything to hurt you, Y/N-ah.” The boy said, his smile turning softer as he noticed your gaze break towards the table once again. BamBam, Mark, Jackson, Jaebeom and Yugyeom were gathered around the table with your ex, his…whoever she is, and a few others; playing a game of cards. You watched as your ex placed a few cards down on the table in front of him, before looking up and making direct eye contact with you. Great.

“Does the universe just fucking hate me? Knowing him and his inflated ass ego, he’s definitely going to think I was just sitting here staring at him…” You thought, knowing all too well how happy he must be feeling to have caught you looking in his direction. You watched Jaemin’s next moves with narrow eyes, expecting him to make a cocky little display. He winked at you, cocked his head in the direction of the girl beside him and grabbed the back of her head gently; pulling her into a disgustingly sloppy kiss. At that moment, the only thought to cross your mind was running to the table and ripping them apart from each other. It’s not even that you were feeling jealous, because you most definitely were not. Your ex showed you who he was the moment he started seeing someone else while you two were still together, so jealousy was far from being on your mind. What was on your mind, however, was the utmost feeling of embarrassment. You were beyond embarrassed that he would do that to hurt you, in front of all of your friends, and that you had actually believed for a second that he wouldn’t do something like this. You quickly tore your eyes away from the stomach turning display; your focus now landing on Yugyeom, who was sitting only a few seats away from the pair and had watched the entire thing unfold. You and Yugyeom were fairly close, your ages being the closest in the whole group of friends. Knowing that he had seen what your ex just pulled embarrassed you even more.

“I know, Thank you Jinyoung. I’m not upset with Youngjae or any of you guys. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go get ridiculously drunk.” You replied quietly to Jinyoung, who had also watched the scene unfold. You stood up, brushed the wrinkles from your shirt and hurried off into the kitchen to pour yourself a very strong, and very well needed drink. You ran your fingers along the marble counter top, making your way towards the alcohol and cups. You grabbed a plastic cup in one hand, the bottle of vodka in the other and sat them both down on the counter before you. You twisted the cap off of the vodka bottle and poured some into the cup, before picking it up and downing it; just to repeat that process until your throat burned too much to do it again. A few seconds later, Yugyeom emerged from the door and propped himself up against the counter beside you, reaching for a nearby bottle of pop. He poured a small amount of into his cup before sliding it in your direction. 

“You should probably stick to this for a bit, yeah?” He suggested, nodding slightly towards the pop bottle; a hint that he had just watched you down almost half the bottle of vodka. Ignoring his unwanted suggestion, you reached to grab the vodka from the counter again, only to be stopped by Yugyeom snatching it first. “Why drink yourself into oblivion when you could do something even more fun than that?” Yugyeom asked with a playful and albeit, slightly sexy tone. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Yugyeom, I’m really just not in the mood for games right now.” You sighed, pouring some pop into your cup and setting the bottle back on the counter, taking a sip. The two of you had been friends for years and had met through Youngjae back in your final year of high school, Yugyeom being a year younger than you. You two had always flirted but nothing went further than a few lightly suggestive comments here or there. 

“No games. I know you that you know I saw what that asshole did out there, Y/N-ah.” Yugyeom pushed himself away from the counter, leaving his spot in front of you. He walked slowly towards you, dragging his fingertips against the cold, marble counter. The only time his fingers left the counter was when he reached you a few moments later. He ran his fingertips along the back of your hand, trailing up your arm and to your neck as he moved behind you; leaving a tingling sensation throughout your body where his touch met your skin. 

“Why don’t we get back at him a little? What I have in mind will also get rid of the copious amount of anger and tension you’re very clearly feeling right now. Two birds, one stone.” He whispered alluringly, slowly pushing your hair aside. He leaned his head closer to yours, softly brushing his lips against your ear. The softness of his lips mixed with the heat of his breath drove you crazy, but you had a feeling that there was no way he’d be acting this way if he was sober.

“Yugyeom…you’re clearly drunk.” You sighed, breaking yourself away from him. Before you could take more than two steps away, Yugyeom had you back against the counter and his arms on either side of you; hands tightly gripping the marble. He leaned down, making it so he could look you right in the eyes.

“Maybe a little, but not any less than you and definitely not enough to make me do something I’d regret any other time. Let me please you. Let me give you what you deserve, Y/N-ah...” Yugyeom said in a lusty, slightly deeper than normal tone; drawing his face closer to yours and brushing the tip of his nose against yours. That was all you needed to hear to lose any semblance of restraint that you had. He crashed his lips against yours and roughly grabbed your legs; lifting you on top of the counter. Yugyeom’s kisses were different than you had expected, rougher than you thought they would be, but still delicate enough to feel like you were being kissed by an actual angel. His left hand found a spot in your hair, slightly gripping to control your head and move it aside, so he could pepper kisses down your neck. His right hand trailed up and down your back, then towards your side and down to the waistband of your jeans. He pulled away from your neck, turning his gaze down to the button of your jeans. He circled it with his finger before slowly trailing his way up to your belly button. 

“Y/N-ah, as much as I’d love to fuck you right here and now on Youngjae-hyung’s counter for asshole out there to walk in on and see, I really think we should head upstairs.” He hummed. You couldn’t form a proper sentence after hearing those words come from his mouth; it being the most explicit thing you’d ever heard him say. All you could do was nod and follow as he pulled back, waiting for you to jump from the counter. He grabbed your hand, leading you out to the living room. Jinyoung, who was still sitting on the couch, this time beside a girl and her friend, had a clear view into the kitchen the entire time you and Yugyeom had been in there. You watched his gaze drift from the girl who was speaking over towards you and Yugyeom, before shaking his head with a slight chuckle. You gave him a pleading smile, hoping he’d understand and wouldn’t care too much about seeing you and Yugyeom practically dry hump each other on Youngjae’s counter; you were both consenting adults after all. 

“Hey guys, as fun as this is, Y/N-ah and I are off to go play a little game of our own.” Yugyeom said, grabbing his phone from his spot at the table and sliding it into his back pocket before wrapping an arm around you. He shot a wink at your ex, who was currently gaping at Yugyeom’s risqué declaration. 

“After what I just saw in the kitchen, whatever game they’re going to be playing requires louder music for us...” Jinyoung laughed, making the group of boy’s burst into laughter and “wait what‘s”. Before you could respond to any reactions, Yugyeom turned and dragged you with him towards the stairs.

**

Yugyeom had you pressed against the door of Youngjae’s guest room, hands making their way up and down your body, admiring every inch of it. You pressed your lips against his, rubbing his growing bulge through his jeans. Your hands made their way to the button and zipper of his jeans, undoing both and yanking them down. Yugyeom groaned as the cool air hit his now exposed, so-hard-it-may-explode cock. The sight alone made your mouth water. Unable to control yourself any further, you dropped down to your knees, eager to have his length fill your now too-empty feeling mouth.

“Fuck." Yugyeom hissed as you dragged your tongue across the head of his dick, circling it a few times before wrapping your mouth around it and sliding your head down further onto his length. You used your hands to work what parts of him you couldn’t fit into your mouth yet as you adjusted to his size. Yugyeom’s cock was just as pretty as he is, soft and pink with a couple cute little freckles spread around it, the size just right. You couldn’t believe this was happening, and you were determined to make him feel good. 

“Didn’t I say I was going to be pleasuring you, Y/N-ah?” He asked in between a few moans and “oh god’s”, putting a hand under your chin and pulling his cock from your mouth. You could tell it took all the power he had in order to pull away, that showed he truly was focused on you being on the receiving end of pleasure. Something about that gave you butterflies.

“Oh, Gyeomie. You did, and this is going to bring me so much pleasure. Trust me.” You whispered seductively, using the nickname you knew he loved. You lifted your hand to his, moving it from your chin back to his side so you could once again put him in your mouth. Unlike before, the moment you had him in your mouth you slid your head down to the base of his cock, your nose touching the lower part of his stomach. A high pitched whine escaped Yugyeom’s mouth and he bucked forward. That moan was like music to your ears. One thing you were sure of, the only sounds you ever wanted to hear again were the ones this angel of a man just made. The quickness of him jolting forward and hitting the back of your throat made you gag, but thankfully not enough that you had to stop. You knew by the way he groaned even louder that he enjoyed it. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting that and it felt-ohh!” He started to apologize sweetly, his words halted by his own moans as you swallowed and started to bob your head up and down onto his length, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could. Yugyeom’s hands were wrapped up in your hair, now guiding your head into a steadier pace. You swallowed once more, hollowed out your cheeks and shifted your gaze up to Yugyeom’s, dropping your hands to allow him to take control. Very eagerly, but careful not to hurt you, Yugyeom tightened his grip in your hair with both hands and started thrusting into your mouth. You’d never expected that Yugyeom and you would kiss, let alone him fucking your face while your ex-boyfriend was sitting just a floor away, completely aware of all the things we could be doing; that little fact turning you on more.

“I’ve gotta say, I didn’t think you’d be into something like this. You’re full of surprises, Y/N-ah. I love your mouth even more than I did before now …” Yugyeom chuckled, groaning as he watched you move your hand against your heat through your jeans.

“Touch yourself for me, please…” He moaned softly this time, thrusting further into your throat. You put your hand in your pants obediently, circling your clit with your fingers. You noticed that he was almost at the edge; ready to burst. You moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him buck into you. 

“F-fuck, I’m going to cum.” Yugyeom groaned, releasing the grip his left hand had on your hair, dropping it to the side of your face, cupping your chin. He held onto your hair tighter with his right hand, holding your face still as he fucked your mouth just a few more times before shooting his seed down your throat, gently releasing his grip on you and pulling out a few moments later. After Yugyeom regained composure, he kicked off his jeans and boxers from around his ankles, sending his phone flying across the floor. You focused onto the screen of the phone, seeing that Yugyeom had missed texts from your ex. Curiosity of what the texts entailed got the best of you and you went to grab the phone; Yugyeom being quick to stop you.

“Does what’s on the phone really matter right now, Y/N-ah?” He smirked, pulling you to your feet before picking you up and throwing you onto the bed; a beyond fucked out expression on his face. He kissed you passionately, distributing kisses all over your mouth, chin, neck and chest; making his way further down your body. 

“N-no. Yugyeom…fuck me please.” You pleaded, running your fingers through his beautiful, soft, black hair. He chuckled into your stomach before sliding his hands up your thighs to the buttons of your jeans, undoing them and peeling them from your legs. You got up onto your knees and took your shirt off, followed by your bra. The only clothing remaining on your body was the small thong that was just barely covering your most intimate spot; the feeling of insecurity washed over you. Yugyeom bit his lip, gaze shifting up and down your body. You moved your arms up to cover your exposed breasts, only to be stopped by Yugyeom who had jolted towards you and grabbed your wrists gently.

“Please don’t hide any part of you. You’re even more beautiful than I imagined…I can’t believe this is finally happening.” He said, releasing your wrists and moving his hands up your arm, your chest and finally your breasts; fingers ever so lightly grazing over your soft, hardened buds. You almost melted right then and there under his touch, but one thing caught your attention just a tad more than his touch.

“Imagined? Finally?” You questioned. Did that mean he’s thought about this happening?

“Y/N-ah, you can’t be serious. I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment I met you. I’m pretty sure everybody knows it, honestly.” Yugyeom shook his head and laughed.

“We can talk about that later though…” He drifted off, moving his hands away from you to remove his t-shirt, revealing his fully naked body to you. He was so beautiful. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a deep kiss. He laid you down on your back, climbing on top of you and peeling off your thong; flinging it across the room. Yugyeom leaned forward, mouth just inches away from your heat. 

“Mmm. You really must have liked that, you’re so wet, Y/N-ah.” He groaned, brow furrowing in the sexiest way. He danced his fingers around your core before shoving two fingers deep inside you, instantly pumping them in and out at a steady pace. 

“Oh fu-“ You moaned loudly, biting your lip to stop yourself from being any louder. Yugyeom started pumping his fingers at a faster pace as he leaned forward and started licking your most sensitive spot.

“You taste so good. You’re so perfect. How could that idiot ever let you go?” Yugyeom sighed after he pulled his head away from your thighs. He wiped the wetness on his face off, licking his lips. 

“I need to feel you.” He whispered, pulling his fingers from your heat and sucking them clean; something you had never expected the usually shy, cute and bubbly guy to do. Yugyeom’s behaviour tonight was so unlike anything you’d ever seen from him before. It was exciting seeing this side of him and sent tingles all throughout your body. You watched as he stroked himself before lining his cock up to your entrance.

“Please Yugyeom, no teasing and just fuck me already.” You pouted, the feeling of him teasing you with his cock driving you mad. Yugyeom thrusted into you slowly, taking the time to let you adjust to his length. He grabbed onto your waist, gripping it tight enough to leave bruises as he guided his body towards yours. The pain his fingers left behind turned into pleasure; the thought of marks left behind by him only turning you on more. Almost as if he could read your mind, he leaned released his grip from your waist and leaned down to start leaving bites and hickies along your neck, collarbones and breasts. The feeling of Yugyeom inside of you, marking you to show the whole world that he made you his was like no other, the only thing going through your mind was how you was missing out on this for so long. 

“Think about it, Y/N-ah. He’s right below us; he knows I’m fucking you better than he ever could. Isn’t that right? Hm? Could he make you feel as good as I do?” Yugyeom growled, pumping in and out of you harder and faster than you thought possible. You could tell he was getting closer to the edge.

“Mmm, that’s right Gyeom, nobody ever can make me feel this way. Especially him. Only you can.” You responded between moans and high pitched squeaks that you would have thought were embarrassing; if you weren’t so fucked out. What you were saying was entirely true; you had never been fucked like this before in your life. It was if your body was made for Yugyeom, him being the only person who could truly please you.

“That’s right baby…fuck.” Yugyeom groaned happily in response. You were both moaning and cursing so loudly, it would be a shock if the rest of the household didn’t hear even the tiniest bit of what was happening in that spare room. However, you were both too blissed out to care even if they did; riding through the waves of pleasure together. 

“Yugyeom, I’m almost there, oh my god.” You moaned loudly, breaking your shared kiss. He moved himself backwards onto his knees, pulling up and holding you while he yanked a pillow from behind him and slid it under you to get a better angle, surprisingly not breaking his steady thrusting in and out of you. He slowed down, pulling out slightly to adjust his positioning before slamming back into you, his fingers now circling over your already swollen clitoris. The feelings combined didn’t take long to send you to your breaking point; your state sending Yugyeom to his too. You tightened your pussy around his length, the sensation sure to heighten the feeling for him.

“Yes, just like that baby. Fuck, I’m coming, Y/N-ah.” Yugyeom moaned, his once steady pace now becoming more uncontrolled and even faster as he filled you with his load; coming to a halt a few moments later. Yugyeom withdrew himself from you and crashed down onto the bed beside you, looking absolutely gorgeous. He laid there for a little while, eyes closed, catching his breath as he wrapped his arms around you. You watched contently as he stroked your arm softly, admiring his beauty. Sweat beads trickled down his forehead and cheeks, making the little freckle by his eye glisten. His hair was a little stuck to the sweat on his forehead, but it still looked gorgeous and perfectly placed.

“You’re beautiful, Yugyeom…” You whispered, moving your hand to brush your fingertips against his plump, soft lips. He opened his eyes and grabbed your hand, holding it at its spot at his mouth; placing light kisses on your fingertips. 

“I love you, Y/N-ah. I always have…” Yugyeom responded softly. He smiled before closing his eyes once again; leaving your mind racing with a million questions.


End file.
